Not According To Plan
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: The AU where Loki didn't have such a cushy time with the Grandmaster


Okay, so on Tumblr, there's a wonderful piece of Thorki art that's basically a Moulin Rouge AU.

It has Loki as the Grandmaster's favourite slave when Thor arrives on Saakar…. And I forgot to favourite it, so this little oneshot is a little AU of Ragnorok where Loki didn't have a very cushy time with the Grandmaster.

Please read and review ?

….

"Well… he's just perfect!"

Loki groaned at the pain in his head, eyes blinking open wearily.

"Just my type! Is it my birthday?"

"Yes Grandmaster. Everyday."

"Ah yes, of course."

The colours in this room were overwhelming… though not as much as the man who was leaning over him.

"And those eyes!" The older man cooed, reaching out and running a finger through Loki's hair, his grip tightening when the younger man tried to pull away, "One four two, you are definitely my favourite!"

"I want ten million units for him."

"Done! Topaz, transfer the units!"

When the older man took a step back, Loki glanced around the room desperately, hoping that someone would speak up, hoping that there was someone he could charm.

There were plenty of people looking at him, but none of them seemed shocked… in fact, they looked like he was prey.

"I am not someone to be sold!" he eventually hissed, watching as the dark-skinned woman strode out of the room, not even sparing him a glance, "I am Loki, a Prince of Asgard and you are making a big mistake!"

"Oh?" The older man seemed amused by this, an almost fond smile on his face, "Assgard? How ironic."

Loki practically felt his face grow pale, quickly understanding the suggestive tone and struggling against his restraints.

"Take him away and get him some new clothes, something a bit more suitable for his new role…. And cut that hair as well. I like something to hold onto, but split ends are such a problem sometimes and- "

Before he could hear the rest of the conversation, Loki was dragged away, heavy doors slamming shut, drowning out any protests Loki might have made.

"Alright sonny…" an elderly man came wandering over, a strange device in his hands, "… stay still now."

"Get away from me!" Loki growled, "Get away!"

He was still to weak to summon even the slightest bit of magic as the elderly stepped closer, blades appearing from the strange device.

"STOP! NO!"

…..

They dragged him to another room after slicing his hair off, tearing away his clothes and fitting him into something a lot more revealing and scrubbing him from head to toe, leaving him flushed and humiliated… and a tony bit scared.

They thrusted him ahead, pushing him up some steps until he tripped and fell, landing heavily on knees that were already bruised from his fall onto piles of junk earlier that day. Manacled as he was, hands cuffed at the small of his back, ankles connected with a short length of chain, there was no possibility of his rising and putting up a fight.

Instead, he crouched on the floor and glowered up at the 'Grandmaster' (or so he was called), glittering hate in his green eyes.

"Stunning…" The Grandmaster muttered, wetting his lips and letting his gaze slide over the furious Loki, even as the Asgardian glared at him, "… this may possibly be my best birthday present ever."

Topaz scoffed at this, "He will murder you in your bed Grandmaster. Not one of your safest presents."

"Not my most dangerous one either, and that's what makes it even more exciting." The Grandmaster smirked, every inch of his radiating satisfaction.

He stepped close to Loki, who was fighting furiously as he was chained to the bottom of the large bed, neck bowed and hands above his head, wrists taking for too much of the weight of his slumping form. Silently, the older man gripped his chin, jerking it upward.

Those startling green eyes blinked open, meeting his own, the anger in them barely masking the fear. The Grandmaster turned his head from side to side, inspecting Loki's newly-scrubbed skin carefully.

He held the younger man's head firmly as he leaned in and kissed him, deepening it instantly, letting it grow more and more possessive. There was resistance immediately, a tightening of body and soul.

The Grandmaster stroked his free hand down the side of the slave, luxuriating in the feel of tense muscles, taut skin, even as he let his tongue flicker between the man's lips.

Still he resisted.

"You'll give in eventually…" he whispered into the young man's ear, "… just let go and say yes."

"Never!"

"Then let the games begin!"

….

Thor struggled against his restraints as he was brought into the room, glancing around at all the aliens and growling at them as they got closer.

This was not what he planned happening when he first landed here.

In front of him, a very colourful, fairly elderly man smirked at him, a look of delight on his face. "Well, well, well… who have you brought me today one four two?"

"A contender."

Thor sneered at the dark-skinned woman standing to the side of the colourful man, however, before he could say anything, he spotted something familiar… or rather, someone familiar kneeling by the old man's chair.

"Loki…" he whispered in shock, his muscles already tensing up at the sight of his baby brother and sometime lover, "… Loki!"

Loki was… well, Thor couldn't say that the younger man was wearing much.

His brother's hair had been cut short, hanging loose around his neck. A golden circlet was on his head and there was a golden collar around his neck. Attached to the golden collar, was a long silver chain, the other end being held by the colourful man. Bright blue face paint was all over his face, intricate designs highlighting his high cheekbones and green eyes.

Aside from that, he was wearing a green loincloth, that barely covered the more… delicate areas of his lover.

At the utterance of his name, Loki's eyes snapped up, staring directly at Thor as the larger man pulled against his restraints. His eyes widened as a very faint whisper could be heard throughout the silent room.

"Thor."

Trying not to focus on all the pale, painted skin, Thor turned his attention to the strangely dressed man, growling as the man smirked at him. "Ah…" he whispered, "… you have quite the eye for the extraordinary, I see. My little friend here is the priceless jewel in a harem full of rocks. Quite new to this, still a little bit willful. Do you like the colour scheme? It really suits him, doesn't he?"

"He knew his name Sir." The man's assistant stated, glaring at Thor, "He may be… competition for you."

"Now, now, now, a little competition is healthy Topaz." The man waved his hand in dismissal, ignoring Thor's feral growl, "Maybe we can share."

It was hard to miss how Loki shuddered at this. However, when Thor growled again, a little bit louder, a small smirk appeared on the younger man's face, casting his eyes towards the floor.

Thor did love him… but sometimes he really hated him as well.

Loki had spotted an opportunity.

…

After going through a humiliating hair-cutting session himself, and reuniting with Banner, Thor was forced into attending some sort of… party.

A very…. hard party.

Loki wasn't chained to the throne this time. In fact, he seemed to sashay across the room towards Thor, practically draping himself over the older man's lap.

"Loki…" Thor hissed, "… what are you- "He stopped when he noticed the woman, Topaz, edging closer, a look of suspicion on her face.

"Sorry." Loki chuckled, nuzzling Thor's throat, causing the God of Thunder to shift uncomfortably, "I've been a little… difficult, so if you want to be the big hero, now's the time."

Thor was silent, before he glanced around the room, catching the Grandmaster's eyes.

"How much for the night?" he asked the older man.

The Grandmaster waved his hand in dismissal, "You're going to be one of my best investments. One night and one night only. Just press the red button on the wall when you get in there."

"The red button?"

The Grandmaster winked, a sly smirk on his face, "For my future reference."

It was easy to guess the implications, and Thor had to take several deep breaths. He just had to get through this party… once they were aware from all the guards, he stood a better chance of getting away from here.

If he could find Banner and the ship he'd taken back with the Ultron incident, they stood a good chance of getting out of here in one piece.

"Got a plan?" Loki whispered against his skin.

"Sort of. Follow my lead." He answered, making sure that nobody could hear them.

"I like this new hairstyle." Loki was teasing him, running his fingers over the short locks, occasionally tugging on the blonde lock to try and get a reaction.

Up close, Thor could examine the blue markings all over Loki' skin… it looked to be some kind of foreign language, almost like the creepy old man had been writing his name all over HIS lover.

The air seemed to crackle with lightning.

Despite knowing that the Grandmaster was watching… actually, because the Grandmaster was watching, Thor ran his fingers over the blue writing, resisting the urge to throw Loki into the nearest pool of water and scrub the writing off of him.

"Loki… are you alright?"

"I'll live." Loki whispered back, a brief flash of pain appearing on his face, before he went back to his neutral expression, "I just need to get out of here."

"You will." Thor wrapped his arm around his brother/lover possessively, "I'll get you out of here… out of those clothes."

"And here I thought you'd like them." Loki hung his head, looking up at Thor through his eyelashes, knowing that it drove the Thunder God nuts.

Thor felt like his throat had dried up in a matter of seconds, one large hand cupping Loki's cheek, letting his brother soak up the affection.

"He really is a beauty, isn't he?"

Loki stiffened up, as the Grandmaster pressed himself up against his back, one weathered hand wrapping around his throat, encouraging him to tilt his head back as the Grandmaster leaned in for a possessive kiss.

And then, the world seemed to explode all around them.

Burn marks scorched the walls, and bodies lined the floors.

If they weren't dead, then they weren't very well.

"Let's get out of here." Thor grunted, his new-found strength allowing him to break free of the cuffs, lifting Loki into his arms, "I've had enough of this place."


End file.
